Don't Tell Mello
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: WARNING! LEMON! LEMON! MattxOC LEMON!


**Moth: **One awesome word...LEMON! Enjoy! ^_^  
><strong>Matt: <strong>Moth does NOT own Death Note in anyway, or me, or Mello. She owns the nameless girl that Mello dragged back, and of course, Lila!

* * *

><p>Mello took up the other bed in Matt and his room. He explained that this girl loved to use big beds. Matt and I didn't need to hear that, or get that mental image.<p>

"Heh, I'll see you two later." Mello smirked and slammed the door in our faces.

"Well, we won't be seeing him for a while." I walked over to the couch and draped myself across it. Matt stood there still shocked. He turned his head towards me and I opened my eyes. "What?" I asked. "Was that life scarring?" I chuckled. He made a face and rolled his eyes.

"Very. Come on, come walk with me. I don't want to stand outside alone."

"But it's rainy and icky out." I complained trying to put my hair into a ponytail.

"Suit yourself." He said grabbing his cigs and walking out of the apartment. I could hear Mello sweet talk his chick, and I shuddered.

"Matt! Wait!" I called out running towards the door. Matt hadn't left, he was standing right there with a smirk on his face.

"Come on shrimp." He said walking ahead.

"Hey! I'm proud to be 5'3!" I stated crossing my arms and following after him.

"And that's what makes a fun size Lila doll." Matt teased as we walked out of the building and stood in the rain. I watched him slide a cigarette in his mouth, hold it with is lips, and find his lighter. The reddish-orange glow flickered on and the sounds of the rain filled my ears.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, very funny. How long are we going to be out here? It's cold." Matt inhaled his smoke and blew it in my face.

"What? You're adorable! You're like a little fun sized doll. Take it as a compliment." I rolled my eyes and wiped the water off of my face.

"Can we please go back inside soon? It's cold and wet, and I don't like it." He took off his vest and handed it to me.

"Stop complaining and put this on." I took it from him and slipped it on. It didn't make me completely warm, but it felt nice. I could smell him on it. Cologne and smoke, maybe not the best combo, but it reminded me of Matt.

"So you think she'll be gone by tomorrow, or leave once they're done?" I asked leaning against him.

"Probably once they are done. If she stays, I'll feel horrible for her. She'll embarrass herself in front of us." He chuckled and put his arm around me. I did the same and snuggled.

"I'll laugh my ass off tomorrow if she's here, and if not, I'll rub it in Mell's face. I don't think he needed to mention to us that she liked big beds. Not a great mental image." Matt laughed and threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

"Ready to go back in?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I giggled and let go. We walked in and I pranced all the way to our room and let myself in. I knew I'd regret doing this, but I did it only to make sure nothing too horrible was going on in the other room. I peaked in and saw her head bobbing up and down and Mello leaning up against the headboard, with his eyes closed.

"Sneaking up on them are ya?" I barely heard Matt behind me. I closed the door and blushed.

"That was seriously awkward, and now my eyes burn." I walked into my room and plopped down on my bed. I groaned and snuggled with the comforter. Rolling onto my back and I saw Matt standing in the doorway.

"Hey." He said slyly.

"Hi Matt!" I giggled and looked up at him. There wasn't a lot of light coming in the room, only the tiny kitchen light and it spread across my face. "Are you gonna snuggle with me?" I asked innocently. He raised his eyebrow.

"Uh…."

"Oh come on Matty! Come snuggle, I can see it in your face that you want to." I pouted and sat up. He walked over to me and put his forehead against mine.

"Now, why would you want to snuggle with me?" he asked getting out his DS and laying down on half of the bed. I laid back and stared at the ceiling and then scooted my way towards him.

"Why? Because I think you're snuggly. Much snufflier than Mello." I sat on my knees and looked at him. I took my reddish brown hair out of the ponytail and let it all fall down. Matt didn't look away from his game. _Just as I thought, he was more into his game than me, better not keep pushing it, _I thought. I put my face right in front of his game.

"Is all you care about that silly DS of yours?" I asked.

"Does it really matter to you Lila?" he asked still not looking away.

"No…not really. Is there anything that would get your attention away from that game?" I could hear him slaughter someone and then a victory cheer from his player.

"Uh no. I don't think there is." I wasn't an attention seeker, but right now I was craving it, especially from Matt. I rested my head on his shoulder and ran my fingers up and down his arm. "You horny or something?" My face turned a deep crimson.

"Wha…What? How the hell did you come to that conclusion?" He still didn't take his eyes away from his game. _Well, he wasn't far from the truth. _I scooted away from him and took off my hoodie.

"So, are you?" he asked. I saw a tiny smirk curl across his lips.

"No!" I said pouting and looking at my feet. I got off the bed and went looking for a cute pair of pajama's. As I found some I heard him close his DS. I turned around and saw him just laying there. "Can I help you with anything?" I asked sassily.

"Nope, not at all." He said.

"What happened to playing your video game?" I asked taking off my shirt and slipping on my black tank.

"Ehhh, it got kind of boring ya know? Plus, it was the 10th time I've beaten it. I know all the tricks to win." I slipped my jeans off and went to put on my shorts when my cell phone rang. Matt nabbed it before I had the chance to.

"No! Matt give me my phone!" I said practically attacking him. I got on top of and began to fight for the cellular device. I finally got it out of his hands.

"Yes! Victory is mine!" Matt laid there looking at me. I blushed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Would the two of you keep it down in there? You are ruining the mood." Mello said through gritted teeth.

"Are you really calling us from the other room? You could've shouted, besides we weren't doing anything. We were doing what people do in this world, talk."

"Just keep it down!" I hung up and looked at Matt who had his hands behind his head and smirked up at me. I climbed off of him, but he pulled me back and held me close.

"Where do you think you're going…?" he asked pulling me in between his legs. I crossed mine and giggled lightly. "Don't you want to cuddle?" he talked so softly in my ear that goosebumps crawled across my skin. I heard him giggle a little bit and his fingertips found their way to the ends of my tank top.

"Ma…Matt…" I softly giggled. "Come on, you know I'll succumb to your touch." I could feel him get a hard on as he pulled me closer.

"All I want is to snuggle cutie."

"But I thought nothing could tear you away from your video game." He took off his gloves and touched my tummy, gradually moving higher.

"I lied. There is one thing that will tear me away…" I felt his lips connect with the nape of my neck and I shivered in pleasure. His hands moved higher and soon reached my breasts. He gently fondled with them and I moaned lightly. I relaxed; all of my tension was gone, and I was in the palm of his hand. "You tear me away from my video games, every time." He slowly slid my tank top over my head and undid my bra. He threw it to the side and touched my bare chest. I could feel the wetness in my panties increase, and the pleasure level rising.

"Ah…Matt…" I moaned softly. "Are you…s-serious? W-Won't Mello g-get mad?" I managed to choke out. His hands cupped each of my breasts and he ran his thumbs over my nipples, causing me to moan even louder than before. I had to put my hand over my mouth so Mello didn't find out what we were doing.

"Uh huh. We don't have to tell Mello..." His hard on was growing as he fondled my breasts and he gently pinched my nipples, causing me to arch my back. "Damn…you're so beautiful Lila." He said through a groan of pleasure. The smell of his cologne was running wildly inside my nose as I pushed myself into him. He removed his left hand from my chest and let it slowly travel down my stomach, and towards my tiny shorts. He played with the ribbon on them, and then slid his hands in my panties. "I knew you were horny." He whispered.

"I g-guess you were too…" I said biting my lower lip and taking in the pleasure. "Oh my gosh…" I groaned out. I felt his finger slowly slide in and out between my folds and softly rub against my clit. An explosion of pleasure burst through my body, and I couldn't hold back my loud moan. He soon readjusted the two of us so I was on my back and he was on top of me. He put the finger that he had used to play with me, in my mouth and then switched it to his mouth and kissed my lips tenderly. I felt his tongue brush across my lower lip and I granted him entrance. Our tongues danced together as his hand ventured back down and he slid a finger inside me again, causing me to moan into the kiss. I let my hands find their way to his shirt and I slowly began to take it off. We broke apart from the kiss and I watched him take his shirt off. "Stop being so damn attractive." I smirked.

"I can't help it." He got off the bed and twirled me around so my legs were facing him. He pulled off my tiny plaid shorts, along with my bright pink panties. I rested my head and felt his tongue slowly slide inside me.

"Holy…mother fucker Matt…" I arched my back and moaned loudly. I felt his tongue move towards my clit and slowly begin to siphon it. I draped my legs over his shoulders and felt him pull me close. This was exactly what I needed to get rid of the horniness that was plaguing me at this moment. I ran my fingers through his reddish brown messy hair and giggled a little bit. "Matty?" I asked. He stopped using his tongue and looked at me.

"Yes?" I sat up and pulled him close. Our lips touched and he wrapped his arms around me. Since Matt barely ever took off his gloves, I never got to feel his skin, and it might not have been as soft as fluff, but against my own skin it felt wonderful. "Do you have a condom?" I timidly asked. I saw his pale face turn a light pink color and he kissed my neck. "Hehe, that doesn't answer my question silly."

"No, I don't, but I know who does." He pulled back and looked at me.

"Mello." We both said. Matt handed me my hoodie and I slipped it on.

"You think they are still at it?" I asked giggling. Matt rolled his eyes and kissed my lips.

"I could care less about them, I only care about you right now." I played with his hair and smirked at him.

"Come on, let's go get us a condom." We hopped off my bed and walked over to Mello's door. I slowly opened it and saw him eating his chocolate, he looked annoyed. His girl was next to him sleeping soundly. Matt and I entered.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" He whispered loudly.

"Oh! Hi Mello." Matt said giving me a look. I nodded and went searching for a condom. I walked over to his nightstand and slowly opened the drawer as Matt distracted him. If Mello was one thing sometimes, it was oblivious. I got a good look at this girls face and she was drop dead gorgeous. I can understand why Mello wanted to bring her back, but how come he was annoyed and she was asleep? I snatched a condom and sprung back over to Matt.

"Hi Mello!" I said cheerily handing the condom to Matt. He raised his eyebrow.

"What did you just take?" He asked putting his chocolate down.

"What? I didn't take anything. I thought your girlfriend over there was drooling, just wanted to make sure she was alive. Anyway, we'll be going now!" The horniness that I thought had been eased, wasn't. Thinking about Mello and _his_ girl, reminded me of how much I had been waiting to be this intimate with Matt. I looked up at him and I couldn't help but stare at his lips. "We'll be going and leaving you and little miss sleeping beauty. See ya!" I grabbed Matt and we left the room. I giggled and wrapped Matt's arms around me. He picked me up and kissed me.

"Come on sexy." He purred in my ear and brought me into my room. He shut and locked the door. I tore my hoodie off and he stripped himself of his striped shirt. I pulled him close and felt our skin touch. He softly sucked on my lower lip and I wrapped my legs around him, gyrating against him. I pushed him so he was laying on his back and I crawled next to him, purring, and blushing. Matt touched my cheek and I unzipped his jeans. Matt helped by pulling them all the way off, and then his boxers. His hard cock sprang out in front of me, and I looked at him. "See what you do to me? This is the reason I sometimes can't focus on video games." I giggled and wrapped my hand around his pulsating member. I slowly began to move my hand up and down while looking sheepishly at him. His lips parted and very tiny moans escaped.

"I…I've never done this…." I said getting slower.

'Don't stop please, you're doing a good job." His cheeks were bright red and my panties were soaked. I moved my own hand in between my thighs and slid a finger inside me as I stroked him. His hands found their way to my chest and he began to fondle me yet again and I moaned out softly.

"M…Matt…." I stopped and bent down and put my lips on the tip of his cock. I used my tongue to tease him. I swirled it around and licked the underside. I stuck him whole inside my mouth and bobbed my head up and down, just like that girl that was with Mello.

"Fuck! Lila…" He moaned. I let my auburn hair fall so he couldn't see my face, but he pulled it into a ponytail so he could. He smirked at me and began to thrust his hips forward. I stopped and looked at him. He ripped open the condom and I watched him slide it on. He then got on his knees and I got on mine as well, including my hands. I felt him get closer to me from behind and soon his throbbing erection thrusted inside me.

"Ahhhhh! Matt!" I groaned loudly.

"Damn girl, you're fuckin' tight!" He said gruffly. He slowly began to thrust, and the pleasure was beyond what I could've ever imagined. He gripped my hips and bent forward, cupping my breasts, whenever he wanted to. He began to ram inside me and I moaned louder.

"Oh Matty….you feel so good inside me…" I heard him chuckle and continue to thrust. _Fuck what Mello says, they're done doing the nasty, and I can't hold in my own moans. _"Nggggg."

"S…Shit…." He moaned out gripping tighter on my hips. I could hear our skin slapping together along with each of our groans.

"Please….faster Matty….please…." I begged clawing at the sheets and groaning loudly. I felt the warm apple pie feeling increase as I felt his cock slide in and out of me. I was at my boiling point, the lava was about to explode.

"Oh my gosh…." Matt's voice filled my ears, but I wanted to look at him. I pulled away and turned around. I massaged his member and slid it back inside me. He raised his eyebrow.

"I want to see you…" I said pushing through my bashfulness. He smiled and began to thrust once again. I could feel my orgasm getting closer and closer as I stared into Matt's blue-green eyes. I dug my nails into his back. "Ahhh! Matt! Matt! Oh fuck Matt!" I basically screamed and let a few groans out after I had cum. Right before my turn was over, Matt orgasmed and he thrusted in me a few more times as he came inside the condom. He collapsed on me and our lips crashed.

"Hehehe….wow….that was amazing." He said out of breath. I nodded, heaving heavily.

"I…. agree…but…let's not tell Mello, okay?" I said.

"Tell? I think he heard." Matt giggled and kissed my neck. "He'll just be jealous."

"So, let the hot-head be jealous. I've got my video gamer." Matt smirked and kissed my lips again.


End file.
